The reunion
by Winxlover5521
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Winx and the specialists separated each other, no one knows why. But now they have to come back and defeat the Trix.
1. Changes

Chapter 1-Changes

ATTENCION: THIS HAPPENS AFTER SEASON 6.

It's been 2 years since the Winx and the specialists separated each other, no one knows why (i don't want to reveal yet but i will), Stella went to Solaria with her father, Bloom went to California,Musa went to London, Layla went to Andros, Flora went to Madrid with Helia, tecna stayed in Alfea and the rest of the specialists stayed in Red Fountain.

A lot of things changed…the specialists were now in diferent teams because after the girls left they stopped talking to each other and began to discuss among themselves, Roxy returned to Earth, Bloom's parents died in a plane crash, Musa's father died too, Dafne went to Domino, Tecna and Timmy broke up and the Trix escaped from the book with the help of a witch, free the wizards of the black circle, resurrected Valtor and created and army.

*Flashback*

Helena , a witch who found the book where the Trix were, freed witches and and helped them find the wizards of black circle who were in omega dimension . When they freed them, they resurrected Valtor and started creating na army.

At Alfea a group of fairies called Angelic are known as the most powerful fairies of Alfea.

They are 4 girls, each on in the enchantix level…Angela, Lisa, Sarah and Daisy. They defeated a wizard that wanted to rull the universe.

Daisy's power is the wind, she has got light green hair, brown eyes and she always wears a short brown dress and brown sandals.

Sarah's power is water, she has got short blond hair, green eyes and she usually wears a white shirt open on her shoulders, blue shorts and white shoes.

Lisa's power is fire, simple fire, she has got pink hair, blue eyes and she wears a purple dress or a white one with sandals.

And finally Angela, she is the leader of the group and the most powerful.

Her power is electricity, she has got long dark brown hair, yellow eyes and she wears a pink shirt with be yourself written with black letters.

Angela POV

Me and the girls were in Alfea celebrating the New Year, the boys of the Red Fountain were here, the witches, the rest of the fairies and the directors of the schools.

I was looking at a boy, he was sooo beutifull with his brown hair…i already had seen him a few times, i think he was boyfriend of one of the Winx.

I dont know much about them, i just know that they were very powerfull and that one day they all disappeared without reason except one…i think her name is Tecna.

Normal POV

Angela why don't you go talk with him?-asked Daisy.

What? Who?-asked Angela.

You know who…now GO!-said Daisy.

Ok, ok.-said Angela.

Hi.-said Angela.

Hi.-said the boy.

You're Brandon right?-asked Angela.

Yes, and you are Angela from the Angelic.-said Brandon.

Yes.-said Angela.

Can i ask you something?-asked Brandon.

Sure.-said Angela.

Why does your group called Angelic?-asked Brandon.

Well my name is Angela soooo…-said Angela.

Ok, are you liking the party?-asked Brandon.

Yes, why dont you go talk with your friends, Sky, Riven?-asked Angela.

We aren't friends anymore.-said Brandon.

Before she could ask why, a guy appeared…he was really hurt, he was bleeding and had big cut on the back. He gave a paperto Faragonda and felt in the ground.

Sir, are you ok?-asked Sarah.

Oh no.-said Faragonda.

What? What is it?-asked Lisa.

We talk tomorrow.-said Faragonda.

The party is over, now go.-said Saladin.

But…-said Sky.

No but!-said Saladin.

Tomorrow at 6 p.m we meet here.-said Faragonda.


	2. The discovery

Chapter 2-The discovery

Daisy POV

After everybody left and the other fairies go to their rooms me and the girls went to the office of Faragonda when we entered a rose -haired girl was there.

Who are you?-asked the rose-haired girl.

We are the Angelic and you?-I asked.

I'm Tecna.-said Tecna.

From the…-said Lisa.

Yes.-said Tecna.

What happened …what does the paper say?-asked Angela.

The papper is from the Trix, it says that they will attack all schools in two weeks.-said Faragonda.

Who are they?-asked Sarah.

They are three stupid witches that me and my friends defeated many times.-said Tecna.

Just three, that's easy.-said Angela.

They have reinforcements and an army.-said Faragonda.

Oh…which "reinforcements"?-asked Sarah.

The wizards of the black circle and Valtor.-said Tecna.

What? They were died.-said Lisa.

Well, just Valtor.-said Tecna.

But don't worry i have an idea…we need to find the girls.-said Faragonda.

I don't think that's a good idea.-said Tecna.

We have to try.-said Faragonda.

And how do we find them?-i asked.

I take care of that.-said Tecna.

Normal POV

The next morning the girls went to Faragonda's office again, Faragonda wasn't there but Tecna was, in her computer.

So…anything?-asked Daisy.

Yes.-said Tecna.

Good morning girls.-said Faragonda.

Faragonda I found out where they are.-said Tecna.

Where?-asked Faragonda.

Stella is in Solaria, Flora and Helia are in Madrid, Bloom in California, Musa in London and Layla is in Andros.-said Tecna.

How did you find out?-asked Angela.

Well im good with technology so i can find them.-said Tecna.

Good work Tecna, girls i need you do to something.-said Faragonda.

What?-asked Sarah.

Go to Red Fountain and bring the specialists…Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy.-said Faragonda.

Ok-said Lisa.

And tell Saladin that the meeting is canceled i will tell Griffin.-said Faragonda.

Then the girls transformed and left Alfea.


	3. - The plan

Chapter 3- The plan

Normal POV

The girls talked with Saladin and separated to find the boys.

Angela POV

Hi again, what are you doing here?—asked Brandon.

Hi Brandon, i need tell you something.-i said.

Ok sure, what is it?-asked Brandon.

Faragonda wants you to go to Alfea.-i said.

She wants me to be a fairy and go to her school?-he asked.

What? No.-i said.

I'm kidding, why does she want me to go there?-asked Brandon.

Well…the Trix, the wizards of the black circle and Valtor are going to attack the school in 2 weeks and we found the Winx.-i said.

Oh…lets go.-said Brandon.

After 10 minutes waiting at Faragonda's office the girls arrived with the boys and Faragonda told them everything.

Hey guys.-said Brandon.

Hey.-said Riven and Sky.

Hi.-said Timmy.

So how do we find the girls, London, California and Madrid are big.-said Sarah.

I can sense their magic.-said Tecna.

Ok, Brandon and Angela go to California. Sky and Sarah go to Madrid. Riven go to London, Timmy and Daisy go to Solaria and Lisa go to Andros.-said Faragonda.

What about Roxy?-asked Tecna.

Who's that?-asked Lisa.

Na Earth fairy.-said Tecna.

She'll be safe there.-said Faragonda.

Anagan POV

We were in our hideout thinking about the plan and Icy, Ogron and Valtor were just discussing each other because each thought their plan was better.

My plan is better.-said Icy.

No its not.-said Valtor.

Ok let's listen the plans.-said Stormy.

Fine.-said Ogron.

Icy you start.-said Darcy.

We separate us into three groups and attacked the three schools at the same time .-said Icy.

Now Valtor.-said Darcy.

We attack Alfea overnight for anyone to notice us and then do the same to the others schools.-said Valtor.

We first attack Red Fountain for space for our army and then attack the nebula tower for everyone to go to Alfea and finally we finish them all.-said Ogron.

I like Ogron's plan.-said Gantlos.

Me to.-i said.

Me to.-said Stormy.

And them everybody vote in Ogron's plan.

Normal POV

The villains waited until nightfall to attack Red Fountain, they started blasting the school and everybody woke up with the noise.

How do you know that this will result?-asked Gantlos.

According to the rules when someone attacks the Red Fountain they should go to their ships and protect the school …when they came we ended up with them and take to school.-said Ogron.

We just have to wait.-said Valtor.


End file.
